Proudly So
by shipships
Summary: Santana is starting sophomore year when she meets the so called "Flawless girl?" Will Santana continuously make a fool of herself or will she finally stand up and get what she really wants?


There she is, I'm so proud of her. Who ever thought that my best friend would be on stage dancing with BEYONCE! I still can't believe it, she's just so amazing... Anyway, that's probably a bad place to start. Let me go back a few years, back to the summer before sophomore year.

My name is Santana Lopez. I had just turned 16 years old and I couldn't be more excited. I just joined the school cheer squad, it's called the cheerios. Sure the name is dumb and we have to wear our uniforms around like 24/7, but still... I'm pretty sure that's what makes us the hottest group of bitches this school has ever seen. I'm even starting to get a bit of a reputation in school. I don't really have many friends, mostly because I'm pretty much a bitch to everyone. I'm starting to think I have a condition, like maybe I have rage issues. Oh! Maybe I'm schizophrenic or something? How clutch would that be! I'd totally name my other self Snixx, 'cause that's just a bad ass alter-ego name. And sure, I've dated a lot of guys, but I do know what I want. Someday, I'll find my true love and we'll live happily ever after together. But for now, why not mess around? It is just high school.

First day of school.

My new friend Quinn, the other cheerios, and I just found the funniest video on facebook; it's of this weird girl, Rachel Berry, singing. We're in the middle of cracking up when a voice from behind us says, "Hey laughing at that girl isn't cool. She might be half dolphin or something." What the hell? I start laughing even harder. I then notice that no one is laughing with me, they were actually giving me a look of like, "hey that girl actually thinks Rachel's part dolphin." I swallowed hard and turned around. There stood the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen. Literally, this girl was flawless.

I felt like time had stopped and the longer I was staring into this gorgeous blonde girls eyes, the more I wanted to never look away..

"Okay new girl, what's your name?" Thank God Quinn broke the silence.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce. You know? Like the singer." Again everyone began laughing, but this time I wasn't laughing with them. I thought she might be serious... Plus I'm intrigued by her strange theories and her odd sense of humor.

"Well ladies, it's time for spanish class." Quinn interrupts, again, as the cheerios giggle and exit the bleachers. As I got up to follow them, I dropped my books onto the ground, well onto the steps of the bleachers, a few of them falling through to the ground underneath. Wanky, Just Wanky. I'm gonna be late for class and Mr. Shuester is probably gonna give me detention again, just like last year. Holy hell, on top of all that, flawless girl was watching it all. My face got real hot and I began to feel a knot in my throat. Nope, not here. Santana Lopez is not about to cry in front of some random kid that I don't even know, especially not about dropping my books. No fricken' way.

"Are you alright?" She chuckled, "Well, do you think your books are alright? Sometimes when I drop my books I feel like they get little book concussions and I need to take them to the doctor to get a check up. Actually I did that once..."

I felt a smile coming on, and a hand on my shoulder as she brushed past me to the bottom step and off under the bleachers loudly.

"I gottum!" She yelled from under me. As she began to reappear she kind of sent me a half smile. "Here's your books Santana?" She said in a slightly questioning tone as she handed me my texts. I blushed as her hand swept mine.

"So do you know where Mr. Shuester's class is?" She asked.

Damn, She's in my class. My heart stopped. I took a deep breath and waited so I didn't seem overly eager about the news. Finally responded...

"Yeah, uhm I actually do know where that is, It's actually where I'm headed too!" I smiled because she did.

As we rushed down the hall to the Language classes, I couldn't help but feel like I had made a new friend... Even though we hadn't said much to eachother at all.

As we arrived at Mr. Shue's door, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I giggled and said, "Hey Brittany! I think I like you," in the kind of tone that life long friends would talk to eachother in. And as the red wood door opened she giggled and replied, "I like you too!" And from that moment on, I couldn't help but think God has layed a hand, and hopefully, just maybe we'll be lucky enough to actually become, best friends.


End file.
